1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a display frame, more particularly to a display frame adapted to be mounted on a support, such as an upright wall, a display stand, or the like for holding a flat panel device and a picture.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional picture frames are suspended on a wall for displaying photographs or paintings received therein. On the other hand, the recent development of flat panel systems, such as tablet PCs, has made presentation of multimedia data more convenient. Therefore, it is desirable to provide a display frame in the form of a picture frame for holding a flat panel electronic device in an upright state for presentation of multimedia data to an audience.